Glimmer Girl: A Oneshot
by District4-divergent-nephilim
Summary: Ever been underestimated? Well, so has Glimmer Manningsfield from District 1. Glimmer knows everybody underestimates her, even her own siblings. Can she prove them all wrong by winning the games?


**Hey, District4girl here. I don't really like Glimmer that much, but I think that she is a really misunderstood character. Everybody assumes that she is a stereotypical ditz. It occured to me like that was just an act, in the same way Finnick acts like a sleaze in the Capitol. I know what it feels like to be misunderstood, so this story comes straight from the heart.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

"Are you sure you want to do this, GlimGlam?" my sister asks.

"I'm sure. I know I can win. After all, the odds are very much in my favor, Cashmere," I say, a little annoyed.

"I know. But after what happened to Glint, I'm scared for you."

"Nothing's going to happen to me. Being chosen means I CAN do it. Don't underestimate me. If you and Gloss can do it, why can't I?" I say angrily.

"What can't you do, GlimGlam?" Gloss says, coming into the room. He munches on an apple.

"According to Cashmere, I can't win the Hunger Games. I won the girl tribute trials. Just like Cashmere did seven years ago," I say, glaring at Cashmere.

"Congratulations, GlimGlam! Me and Cash will probably be your mentor," he says exitedly.

"Now, now, Gloss, you can't forget the boy tribute. I'm pretty sure his name is Marvel. I've seen him throw spears before. He never ever misses, even from fifteen yards away," I say. Gloss whistles in appreciation.

"How'd you win? I mean, what weapon did you use?" Cashmere asks.

"What else? A mace. You know that's my best weapon, Cash," I say. It's odd that I use that particular weapon conidering my height, weight, and size, but I have amazing upper body strength. I just hope there are some in the cornucopia. If not, my chances of winning decrease greatly. Maces are the only weapon I can use accurately. However, I have a sinking feeling that I was chosen because of my beauty.

We eat dinner in our house in Victor's Village. You may think I'm spoiled, but I'm not. Cashmere and Gloss know that giving me extra may give me an edge in the arena, but they don't give me special treatment or anything. They wouldn't want their sister to be too conceited by the time she gets into the arena.

Later that night, I look up from my schoolbook on advanced geology to find Cashmere standing there. I know it's crazy for a girl like me to want to be a geologist, but both of my parents were geologists. They actually invented the machine that turned graphite into diaminds.

Cashmere says I'm too pretty to get dirty like that, but I don't want my beauty to define my life. I'm sick of people thinking I'm a ditz just because I can get all the boys at the Career Academy to worship me.

"Cash, what do you want? Can't you see I'm studying for my geology test tomorrow?"

"I'm hurt, GlimGlam! I checked up with Sheen to see if me or Gloss are mentoring this year. We're not. So I came to give you some advice before you leave next week," she says, her lips trembling.

Before I even know what's happening, she's crying and hugging me. She takes my face in her hands and smiles, even though she still has tears in her eyes. "You're so pretty, GlimGlam. Much too pretty to be a geologist. Being a victor is much better," she says.

"I going to be fine, Cash, as long as they have maces in the cornucopia," I say.

"You remind me so much of Glint. I don't want you to die, too. There are so many things that could happen to you," she replies.

"I won't die, Cash," I say, but she talks over me, ticking off all the different ways I could die on her fingers.

"You could drown, you could be strangled, you could get stung to death by tracker jackers- I snort, very unlady-like. "Yeah, like that's going to happen. I'm totally going to be killed by tracker jackers!"

When I notice the worried expression on Cash's face, though, I stop laughing and get serious. "I, Glimmer Manningsfield, promise you, Cashmere Manningsfield, that I will try my best to win. And if I try my best, I will."


End file.
